


Bloodstained Casket

by rubylily



Category: SaGa Frontier
Genre: Angst, F/F, Punishment, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asellus feels she has failed to protect White Rose, and tries to punish herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Casket

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with penance/punishment as the kink.

Facinaturu. The oppressive, dark atmosphere pressed on her ageless body, the scent of all the roses threatening to suffocate her. Here time was frozen, just like her own body. Yet she could never feel at peace here. She still hadn't even accepted that this newfound power would keep her body young and immortal.

Asellus stood before an empty casket in Chateau Aiguille, where she had returned to finally settle things with Orlouge. She stared at the opened coffin, and her heart racing. A certain memory replayed itself in her mind; this was where Asellus had first set eyes on _her_.

"White Rose…" The name slipped from her lips, and in her hand appeared her Mystic Sword, just one of many powers she had gained when she had received Orlouge's blood.

A Mystic's magic, with a Mystic's blood. But she was still human, wasn't she? A human with the powers of a Mystic - an abomination across all the Regions.

Asellus fell to her knees at the side of White Rose's coffin, using her Mystic Sword for support, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. White Rose was gone, still trapped in that labyrinth, all because she felt she deserved to be punished for betraying her lord. But that was wrong, White Rose had done nothing wrong. She had simply stayed by Asellus' side.

Through her tear-soaked eyes, Asellus stared at the casket before her, and slowly she wrapped her fingers around the glowing blade of that accursed sword, squeezing tight enough to draw blood. Purple blood, blood neither red like a human's nor blue like a Mystic's, the sign of her abnormality, flowed down her arm.

"Damn it…" she swore, sobbing. It was all her fault. She had failed to protect White Rose, and now her only friend - no, her only love, she realized - had been taken from her. She had dragged White Rose into her quest for freedom, and she had failed.

Her fingers tightened even more around the blade, and more blood gushed from the cuts, but the pain barely registered in her mind. "White Rose, I'm sorry…" she whispered, her own voice unfamiliar to her ears. "I'm so sorry… please forgive me…"

She could imagine herself bowing at White Rose's feet, kissing her boots and begging for forgiveness. Ildon had once told her that White Rose was the kindest arch-princess in all of Facinaturu; however, could she ever forgive Asellus?

No, Asellus didn't want forgiveness. She wanted to be punished. She wanted to feel the same pain White Rose did. She had failed White Rose, and no amount of penance could erase her sins.

But she would try, she thought as she released the blade and stood up. As her Mystic Sword vanished, she wiped away her tears with her arm, and she saw that her wounds had closed, but her fingers were still stained with purple blood. The regeneration power of a Mystic, the curse of an immortal life.

Asellus inhaled a deep breath. "White Rose, I will save you, I promise," she said, laying her hand over her racing heart. It felt the same as it always had when she had still been fully human.

With one last glance as White Rose's empty coffin, Asellus turned on her heel and headed for the doorway. If an immortal life filled with pain was her punishment, then so be it. When she finally faced Orlouge, she only wished to end things on her own terms.


End file.
